


On the Mark

by dean_writes



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, THEY'RE DORKS, as if i haven't already written enough, more birdflash fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_writes/pseuds/dean_writes
Summary: Their first kiss was not very coordinated. Or expected. It was mostly just awkward.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	On the Mark

Wally spent a lot of time at the Wayne Manor. Correction, Wally spent a lot of time in _Dick's room_. It was always directly to his room when he arrived and then straight out the door when he left. He didn't really care, he didn't have any interest in the house, he just wanted to hang with his friend.

They went in the cave very rarely. They would use the equipment until Batman got tired of how loud they were being and sent them back upstairs. They would play video games or read, like right now.

Having been kicked out of the cave, Wally and Dick were now sitting in the latter's room, drinking pop and playing whatever games could hold their interest for more than five minutes. 

It was mostly normal, except the looks Dick kept giving him. He would look away when he noticed Wally looking and act way too focused on the game. Wally started staring back which just made Dick squirm uncomfortably.

Wally eventually sighed and addressed the younger boy. 

"Do I have something on my face?" He turned towards Dick after pausing the game.

"What?"

"You keep looking at me, what are you looking for?"

Dick blushed and turned away to take a drink of his orange crush. Wally scowled and leaned towards him, getting in his personal space. 

Being a speedster, Wally was really good at stopping people's sudden movements. However, he wasn't really on guard when he was just hanging with Dick and he was in no way expecting what Dick did.

He kissed him.

Correction, he _tried_ to kiss him. His lips ended up hitting just below the corner of Wally's mouth but it still shocked both of them to jump apart. 

They both stared at each other for a second. The next second Dick's face was suffused with color and he was staring wide eyed at the ground, holding the sides of his head in his hands.

"That did not just happen," he mumbled to himself, horrified.

Before Wally even opened his mouth there was a knock at the door that made both of them jump again. Wally both cursed and thanked the gods for the interruption.

_____________________________________

Neither of them mentioned that moment after the fact, even though it was all Wally could think about. 

At first he had just been in pure shock. Dick tried to _kiss_ him. His best friend tried to lay one on him.

Then it was just confusion. _Why_ would Dick want to kiss him? Why hadn't he tried again? Why did he never bring it up again? What would have happened if he had hit the mark? Why did Wally care so much?

Then finally it was realization. Wally _wanted_ it. Wally wished Dick had actually made it, he wish he had tried again. 

And now it was frustration because Wally finally realized _he wanted to kiss his best friend._ And there was no way he could get the courage to ask.

He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, trying to think of anything that wasn't Dick. But no matter what, his mind always came back to the stupid bird boy.

Wally thought the notification ding on his phone was his saving grace but it turned out to be just the thing he was trying _not_ to think about.

_11:43 am_

_Hey, you free tonight?_

_yeah._

_My place, 6?_

_Sure_

Wally hit his head against the wall behind him. Why did he just do that? The last thing he needed right now was be around the one person he couldn't get his mind off of. Great. Just great.

_____________________________________

This was the first time they actually hung out since then. All the other times was during missions, training, or other job related stuff.

Wally did not expect it to be this awkward.

"Hi." Dick stood in the door and just stared at wally. 

"Hi."

....

"Hey, Dick," Barry waved as he crossed the hallway. Wally jumped slightly and Dick snickered.

"Hey, Mr. Allen, how are you?"

"Good, and you?"

"I'm fine."

Barry walked away and it was just Wally and Dick again.

"So are you gonna invite me in or just stand here the whole time?" There it was again.

Wally rolled his eyes and let him in. Dick immediately went to the stairs, heading for Wally's room. 

"Uh," Wally stood at the bottom, "games and stuff are down in the basement." 

Dick hesitated but didn't look back, "I know."

Wally only followed once Dick was already out of view, still completely confused.

When he entered the room Dick was sitting on his bed, swinging his legs and looking around like a bored five year old in a doctor's office.

Wally shut the door behind him and sat down at the head of his bed crossed legged and facing Dick. They sat there for a bit doing nothing.

"So..." Wally never was good with awkward silences, "how about that weather?"

Dick snorted, "that's the best you got?"

"Well I didn't see you about to contribute anything!" Wally huffed, "you know I can't stand when it's quiet."

Dick sighed and laid back, "Bruce has been on my case lately." He went straight to complaining, which seemed a better alternative to more silence.

Wally laid down next to him, so they were both laying horizontally on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Well, Dick was staring at the ceiling. Wally was more examining Dick's face. he only heard about a quarter of what he was saying, focusing more on how clear Dick's skin looked and the soft curves of his face.

Dick eventually sighed and went silent. He turned his head so he and Wally were face to face. 

Wally had never been this close to Dick. He could see the details in his blue eyes and feel his breathe on his face. They both just stared at each other for a minute. Wally knew he was flushing and he wanted desperately wanted to turn away, but what he did was much worse. Much, _much_ worse. 

He kissed him.

Wally didn't know what possessed him in that moment, but it didn't matter because now he and Dick were sitting upright and staring wide-eyed at each other. 

It was just like last time. Except that the kiss was a real one. Sure, it was short and more like Wally just shoving his face against Dick's, but at least it had been on the lips.

"I-" Wally wanted to say something but was lost for words. Should he apologize? Make an excuse? Compliment how soft Dick's lips were? No, that last one was kinda weird.

"Your lips are really chapped." Way to ruin a moment.

Wally turned his head away and blushed intensely, "just say you hated it and get it over with."

"No!" Wally jumped at Dick's sudden out burst, "I-I didn't mean it like that. It wasn't bad. I just wish it had been... more" Wally looked over to see Dick self consciously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. His face was aflame and Wally actually found it kind of endearing.

"What?" Wally asked, surprised. Dick didn't reply he only covered his face and blushed harder.

After a second he peeked out from behind his hands and mumbled, "Can... we do that again?" he looked at Wally hopefully and all Wally could do was stare back at him, dumbfounded.

"A...again?"

Dick quickly turned away, "O-or not. Whatever. It doesn't-"

"We can do it again," Wally said a bit too eagerly, startling Dick, "I-if you want to, that is." 

Dick nodded and they both just sat there like idiots. Wally finally cleared his throat and leaned forward. 

They made contact, flinching slightly but then relaxing. They stayed awkwardly still before parting.

"I... I think we're doing it wrong," Dick offered.

"Yeah" Wally agreed, "try... try tilting your head." He gently pressed the side of Dick's head, making him tilt slightly, "let's try it this way."

Dick nodded and tilted it again. This kiss was better than the last, but still awkward. Wally made a bold move in opening his mouth, which immediately made Dick spring away.

"Sorry, sorry" Dick apologized profusely. Wally didn't say anything but pulled him into another kiss, which he didn't pull away from.

That was, until there was a knock at the door and they leapt apart. 

"Hey, kids-"

"Uncle Barry!" Wally yelled indignantly. Barry took one look at Dick's and Wally's flushed faces, realizing he probably walked in on something he shouldn't have.

"Oh. Uh," he awkwardly backed out the door, "sorry!"

Wally groaned and shoved his face in his hands while Dick laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> imagine me not writing loads of birdflash fluff to cope with the fact that i'll never find someone who would treat me like wally west would... sigh


End file.
